


合而为一Evil inside an Angel

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [26]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 精神洁癖神父葬无意中吸引了随处流浪的恶魔炎一个是装在匣子里的天使，一个是藏进镜子里的恶魔，相同的是孤独感伴随了他们一生。包含：镜尻，神交，跳蛋，干性高潮
Relationships: 炎葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 41





	1. 装在匣子里的天使

**Author's Note:**

> Your head is so deep in the box,  
> 你一头扎进欲海，  
> That you cannot rise up from it,  
> 沉湎太深无法自拔，  
> The world is getting cold,  
> 整个世界变得冰冷，  
> You got so numb while you played with it,  
> 当你纵欢游戏时，你开始变得麻木，  
> Forgot your heart on the road,  
> 忘了你那忙于跋涉的心，  
> How are you filling up the empty seats?  
> 你要如何填满那些空无之座？  
> 《Father》 Tooji

“神父，神父？”  
“嗯，抱歉，请讲。”送葬人回过神，这是今天的第几个人了呢。送葬人在忏悔室里坐了许久，陆陆续续有男女老少站在门口，隔着门板说着他们的故事。  
（*注：忏悔室通常是教堂里一个不起眼的小木屋，建造风格各有不同，通常有一道小门，上面有一道窗，从屋外看不到神父的模样，但是里面隐约可以看清外面的情况。按照天主教的理论，教会是耶稣建立的，教会把权利交给了教皇，仍后又层层交给了神父。所以，神父听人忏悔，是代表神在听。） 杀人犯，妓女，小偷，懒汉，醉鬼。  
神父，我杀了人，我该怎么办。我手上洗不干净了，那个人的血，怎么办。  
神父，我和一百多个男人上过床，您觉得我恶心吗。我觉得我自己脏透了，可是我没有钱，我不想饿肚子。  
神父，我兜里的钱是从一个老太婆身上偷的，她摔倒的样子真可怜，让我想起了我的奶奶。  
神父，我一个月没洗过澡了。哦，您能闻到吧应该，您问我为什么，我没有工作，没地方住，每天来教堂领两口饭就能活下去。  
嗝，我主，嗝，荣光，佑吾永生，哈哈哈哈哈，嗝。  
送葬人一一听过，作了回应，结束时不忘祝福他们。这些人肮脏不堪，从心里一股黑色的东西捏住了他们的双手，所有行径违背主的意思，嘴上不说出来，光听就觉得。  
恶心。  
忏悔室是间只能坐下一人的小屋，透气性不怎么样，呆久了，再加上吸收负能量，送葬人觉得闷得慌，打算结束今天的告解时间。  
“神父，我是来忏悔的。”一个低沉富有磁性的声音传入。  
“抱歉，我的孩子，今天的告解时间到这了，明天再来吧。”送葬人说着，已经站起身。  
“每过一天，我的痛苦就深了几分，我不确定我能挨到明天，”那人继续说着，既然说到这个份上，也没理由拒绝了，送葬人无奈，坐回座位，那人继续说道，“神父，我觉得，我身体里住着一只魔鬼。”  
送葬人愣了愣，这种说法倒是头一回听到，于是说，“我的孩子，每个人心里都住着一只恶魔，这也是为什么我们要祈祷，要忏悔，要不断地赎罪。”  
“那神父，您心里是什么样的恶魔呢。”  
我心里的恶魔。  
送葬人打了个寒战，摇了摇头，“我心中有我主，早已除却杂音。只要你用心祈祷，也能和我一样。早点回去休息吧，孩子。”  
告解终于结束，那句话却一直在耳边回荡。擦拭过台面和玻璃后，送葬人与修女们道别。纯白的大理石瓷砖上笼罩一层暗沉的橘光，太阳快消失不见了。送葬人下意识握住胸口挂着的十字架，走出教堂。门口的台阶上坐着一个男子，看上去昏昏欲睡。发丝在夕阳下透着墨蓝色，穿着一身黑色，大衣松散地披在肩头。  
“我的孩子，时候不早了，你怎么还在这里。”送葬人轻唤一声，那人抬头，继而露出笑容，“您是天使吗？”  
送葬人局促地后退一步，下意识想藏住翅膀。他更喜欢听别人告解，这样就不会引起人们的惊呼。是的，他有一双翅膀，可并不是松软纯白的那种，而是冰冷坚硬的石块，所以他从不以天使自居，在萨科塔里他算是异类了。  
“啊，对不起，我一定是睡糊涂了。您是刚才的神父对吧，”青年不好意思地挠头，从台阶上起身，“我明天还能来找您谈心吗？”  
“当然可以，”送葬人点头，他并不会像其他神职人员那样时刻挂着笑脸，他向来觉得这项工作十分严肃，而且要做的不是笑笑就能解决的。  
“我还能进这座教堂对吗？”青年依然满脸堆笑。  
“教堂随时为你敞开，欢迎需要帮助的人。”送葬人客套地回应，丝毫不觉得啰嗦。  
于是第二天，送葬人带着一丝小小的期待，再次进了忏悔室，等待羊羔们的到来。其中会不会有那位青年，他有着怎样的故事，他心里又是哪种恶魔。  
然而，依旧是杀人犯，虐待狂，酒鬼，妓女，这次多了个律师。告解时间很快就要结束，教堂里人渐稀少，只有几个修女还在走动。送葬人隔着缝隙看到了昨天的那位青年走来，凑到了小窗边，甚至能感受到他的热气。  
“神父，我今天想向您讲述我的罪行。我和一个男人做爱了。”  
送葬人屏住呼吸，他不确定要不要继续听下去，但青年喋喋不休，把故事继续了下去。  
“我把他推倒在床上，剥下他的衣服，哦，我发誓，他的屁股可真是漂亮，把我的肉棒紧紧夹着，而且，您猜怎么着，”青年突然停下，贴在小窗上，似乎是刻意要送葬人听清，“我每操进去一点，那个小肉穴就会不停的流水，扑哧扑哧地，好像在说……’好吃，还要‘。不光如此，他的奶头是乳粉色，掐两下就会变红，和他的骚穴一个色。”  
明明听上去粗俗不堪，送葬人却没有制止。  
“他说，’哦，先生，用力干我’，然后趴在床上，抬高了屁股，直到我射了他一身，他都没有停下摇他的屁股。”青年望向一窗只隔的送葬人，仿佛真的能看到他似的。  
现在自己会是什么样的表情呢，送葬人不知道。但是身体莫名地发热，胸口有什么在骚动。  
“您觉得这个故事怎么样，神父。”  
送葬人不动声色地回道，“我想你下次可以挑重点讲，不必花过多时间描述这些。”  
“谢谢您，神父，说出来就觉得轻松许多。”青年听上去很开心，和那些告解过的信徒们一样，带着笑容离开。  
替告解的人解答忧惑后，送葬人会在神像前跪上许久，把刚才信徒们的故事向神倾诉。即便是神职人员也难免疑惑迷惘的时候，这时候就需要神的帮助。所谓的神，也只是立在殿里的一座座石膏像，它能听得到或者能听进去多少，没人知道，也没人在乎。  
信徒们将匣子里的天使当作这些石膏像一般，不管天使听到多少，反正身份保密，说出多么可怕的故事也不会有负担。他也会如石膏神像，用了太久就会被替换。信徒们甚至不会意识到，匣子里装进去了些什么，他们只管吐苦水。  
送葬人想着，抬眼看向神像，它们永远用同样的眼神看着跪在脚下的人，温柔慈祥。这种莫名的烦躁感从何而起，不仅没有被安抚的感觉，越看它们那样无所不知无所不能的表情越是厌倦。  
这是送葬人来到圣皮罗教堂第一次早早结束祷告，因为在神像前不知道该说些什么。带翅膀的影子斜长地拖在身后，分明比任何一座神像看上去都接近神衹，跪在地上的却是他，想来也有些讽刺。他绝不是想成为神，只是倦了，被锁在匣子里单方面倾听的生活。  
“您会觉得厌烦吗，无休无止地祈祷，成千上万的子民，都要由您一个人引导，”这样的神生，会不会有些悲哀。  
送葬人关上教堂的门，和昨天一样的位置，坐着同一个人，冲他露出同样的笑容。  
“神父，我送您回去吧，”青年起身，这一次送葬人有机会看清对方的面孔，之前隔着小窗只能看到青年琥珀色的双瞳，闪烁着异样的光芒。在夕阳下，异样感更加明显了，太阳在青年身后缓缓沉下，那双眼睛如云层后躲藏的红月，逐渐显现。  
有种非人的气息，不知为什么，送葬人这样想到。近距离看，青年身上充满活力与朝气，完全没法想象那些话出自他之口，“孩子，我是神父，没事的，倒是你，这么晚还不回家，家人会担心的。”  
“最近这附近有袭击事件，您应该知道吧。”青年露出担忧的神情。  
何止是知道，罪魁祸首与他曾只隔一扇窗。  
“这样吧，我送你回去，有什么想说的明天再来找我，我会一直在教堂等你，”明天，后天，大后天，直到死去。  
青年看上去十分寂寞，低声说，“反正家里也没人在等我，我不想一个人呆在那里。”  
难怪要一直在教堂呆着，但是为什么不是坐在教堂里而是在门口。  
送葬人已经习惯了一个人的生活，从被送到教会学校开始一直。只要有神的庇佑，无论何时何地都与神同在，送葬人从未觉得自己孤单。  
不知不觉，两人相伴走到了市中心的广场，在雕像前站住。  
“神父，我家就在不远处了，接下来我自己走回去，”青年指了指视线可及远处的一栋楼房，送葬人看着他远去的身影，松了口气。仅是一同踱步的数十分钟，送葬人的思绪不断变幻，从青年的故事，到他的声音，再到他的鬓角，最后想起一件事，他还没有问青年叫什么名字。  
回到住所，一间40多平米的小屋，没有客厅和书房，只有厨房餐厅一间小浴室和一个卧房。卧房里摆着一个衣柜和堆满书的桌子。衣柜里的衣服款式屈指可数，清一色的黑色祭服，一套普通款式的西装和一套浅色睡衣。  
送葬人站在镜子前，脱掉外套，衬衣，白皙的胸口暴露在空气中。  
「他的奶头是乳粉色，掐两下就会变红，和他的骚穴一个色」  
乳首透着淡粉，从未有人抚摸过，包括送葬人自己。他小心翼翼地用指腹按压，并无异感，他换两只手指捏住，低头仔细端详 。隐约有种酥麻感传遍脊梁，果真颜色一点点加深，滴血一般缀在胸口，像是昭示宿主难言的淫欲。墙角挂着一个小的神像，俯首下望，视线正好朝向送葬人。  
“唯主多方教导我心，使我心地洁清……主是道路、真理、生命，求使认识路程。”送葬人默念着，心中有所愧疚，胸口画过十字，迅速换上睡衣，收起一瞬间出现的想法。  
匣子的门难以打开，一旦开了，就再也无法合住。

送葬人几乎一夜未合眼，听着一贯的告解居然昏昏欲睡。前几日来的妓女似乎结了婚，杀人犯没再出现，酒鬼谈吐总算清晰了些，而懒汉，换了身干净衣服，来感谢送葬人说已经找到了新工作。  
“我只是替主指了条道路，最终走哪条由你们自己决定，很高兴看到你改过自新，我的孩子。”送葬人的回复千篇一律，高兴？压根没这种情绪，也没必要有。  
青年依旧是最后一个来到忏悔室前，俯身靠近小窗。  
“神父，您好。”  
送葬人突然意识到，自己已经习惯于每天听到青年的声音，心底并不希望青年也像其他人一样，走上正确的道路，停止忏悔，因为这样就无法在一天结束之后在教堂门口看到青年的身影了。  
“我今天想向您忏悔，我昨天回到家之后，心里想着您手淫了。”  
“什……”送葬人本想破口大骂，但这里是教堂，而且鉴于昨天发生的事，他也没有资格数落青年。  
“我想象着您脱下祭服的样子，双腿张开，那张小口急待填满，嗯……”青年听上去在回味那个幻想，然后隔着小窗望着送葬人的双眼，即使知道从外侧压根看不清屋内，送葬人还是扭头，心虚地收回视线，“您边念着圣经边高潮的样子，美极了。”  
“够了！”送葬人恼羞成怒，打断了青年，“我说过不用讲述细节。”  
“抱歉，我让您不舒服了，我知道我是个罪人，”青年的声音低了几分，听上去有些委屈，“我这样的人是不是不值得救赎，说不定哪天教堂就会拒我于门外了。”  
送葬人首先端正了自己的身份，一位神父，而不是警察，他度量真伪善恶的不是法律而是经文，“我的孩子，每个人都有各种各样的欲望，这并不可耻。”  
“您这是允许我把您当作性幻想对象了吗，”青年又有了精神。  
“我只是希望你能节欲，不要以滥交纵欲为乐，时刻洁身自好。”送葬人说着，在匣子里和青年交流更加自如，他不知该如何面对台阶上坐着的那个人。说到底，他们真的是同一个人吗。  
青年一副恍然大悟的样子，“明白了，您是要我把您当作唯一的性幻想对象。”  
“不是这个意思……”  
“我今晚也会想着您的脸入睡的，神父。”  
？？？？送葬人感到十分疑惑。  
“对了，”送葬人想让青年在教堂里坐着等他，但这样不就成了“你要等我一起回家”，想了想，送葬人转念说道，“我希望你能参加周日的弥撒。”  
“不了，我来这里就是为了见您，对神不感兴趣。”听上去有几分大不敬的味道。  
送葬人有几分不悦，“如果你只想找人谈心，那你应该去看心理医生。”  
青年突然把手放在小窗上，压低了声音，“我说了，我是来见您的。您也想见我，不是吗。”  
“今天的告解时间结束了，”送葬人选择逃避，从另一侧的门走出，青年没有跟上来，只是站在原地望着他的背影。  
送葬人一如既往地擦拭烛台，清理窗户上的花纹，最后跪在神像前祷告。结束后，修女问道，“神父，刚才找您告解的那个青年，似乎来了好几天，但从来不见他上前参与祷告，您不觉得奇怪吗。”  
奇怪，怪极了。  
而且现在，他又坐在教堂前的台阶上。送葬人路过青年装作没看见，青年睡眼惺忪地抬头，赶忙跟了上来。  
“神父，谢谢您听我说了那些话，”青年笑盈盈地说，“周日的弥撒我会参加的，但有一件事想问您。”  
送葬人停住脚步，姑且一问，“什么事？”  
“您有什么愿望想要我帮您实现吗，什么样的愿望都可以，这是我存在的意义。”青年歪着头，说。  
“不必了，帮助迷途的人是我的责任和义务。”  
「您有什么愿望想要我帮您实现吗，什么样的愿望都可以，这是我存在的意义」  
只有恶魔才会说这种话。  
青年继续说到，“送葬人对吧，我叫炎客。送葬人先生，我注意到教堂的祷告者屈指可数，现在大家都不相信什么神了，我们这边倒是忙得不可开交。”  
送葬人把十字架举到青年面前，但吓不住对方。十字架在炎客手里瞬间捻成灰烬，嘴角的笑容凝固了，“你觉得呢，小神父，机不可失哦。”  
“离我远一点，”送葬人比起恐惧，更觉得恶心。从接受各种神学经文的洗礼开始，恶魔在送葬人眼中就像一滩泥水，一旦踩进去就洗不干净。  
“我说，到底是什么恶心，你一直说个不停。”炎客似乎能听到他的心声似的，拉住送葬人的手腕。 送葬人支吾着后退两步，捂住脸。炎客的手指滑进手套内侧，动作干脆利落，脱下手套，将指尖含在嘴里，低眼看着送葬人逐渐失控。  
啪的一声，送葬人另一只手拿着经书甩到炎客脸上。炎客吃痛松手，送葬人把湿哒哒的手指擦干净，拾起手套重新带上。


	2. 藏进镜子里的恶魔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the pages turning  
> 我感受到页面翻转  
> I see the candle burning down  
> 我看见烛光燃尽  
> Before my eyes,  
> 就在我的眼前  
> Before my wild eyes  
> 就在我狂热的眼前  
> I feel you holding me,  
> 我感觉到你抱着我  
> Tighter I cannot see  
> 紧到我无法看清  
> When will we finally  
> 何时我们将会最后的  
> Breathe  
> 呼吸  
> 《Breathe》 Fleurie

送葬人逃回到住所，用圣水洒在门口，书上说这样能阻挡恶魔，听上去有些滑稽但现在只能相信了。忙了一圈，送葬人终于站在镜子前开始换衣服，然后背对着镜子，扭头去取睡衣。  
这样毫无防备地朝镜子光着上半身，屁股几乎要贴在镜面上，送葬人没注意到有什么异样，直到一股力量从镜子里拉住他的腰带。  
“什么?!”送葬人叫着，扭头却看不到任何人，“我说了，离我远一点。”  
“可你都把门窗封起来了，”一个声音幽幽地说，一只手拉下送葬人的拉链，手掌包裹住性器，缓缓摩擦。  
从送葬人的视角来看，他被莫名一股力量拉向镜子，而且，一只看不见的手正在揉搓他的下体。他开始后悔为什么一开始要让这个叫炎客的家伙进教堂，恶魔不受邀请是无法进入圣所的。所以第一天看到的应该是他所附身的人，那个青年到底怎么样了，现在在哪里。  
“现在是担心别人的时候吗，小神父。”那只手拉下送葬人的裤子，然后向上，把送葬人单薄的上身拉近，臀已经完全贴在镜子上。食指和无名指无意中将乳首夹在中间，身后发出轻笑，手指捏起乳首不断揉弄。  
到底是从哪里冒出来的……  
送葬人尚且有力气思考这个问题，身体渐渐酥麻，震颤着向前倒去，但被一股力量牢牢拉着贴在镜面上难以脱离。难道说，是在镜子里。  
一根手指抵在了他的臀间，按着尾巴骨，似乎是在用这种抚摸方式转移注意力，下一秒，湿热的东西摩擦在臀间，是比手指更柔软的东西。慢慢的，顺着尾巴骨向下，舌尖挑开穴口，送葬人一瞬间张口，嘶哑着硬是把呻吟憋了回去。臀依然紧贴镜面，明明肌肤感受到的只有冰冷，但隐私部位被濡湿，热到燃烧起来。  
“你在做什么……快停下，”送葬人手撑在镜子上，想把身体推离，但对方的力量远比这大。主教们告诉过他，遇到恶魔离得越远越好，因为他们会想尽方法折磨你，送葬人没想到会是这种方法。  
送葬人捂着嘴，双腿开始颤抖，他意识到那是舌头，终于离开身体，取而代之的是更为坚硬的东西，圆柱形，撑开了入口。送葬人再次扭头，镜子里人和自己紧连，那人脸上泛着红晕，有一双黑色翅膀，和自己长得一模一样，却露出他从未有过的表情。他看不到臀后到底是什么情况，增添了几分紧张感。究竟是怎样丑陋的恶魔正拉着他的腰肢准备进入，送葬人不敢想象，因为想象只会增加负担。  
“这应该是你第一次吧，小神父。”腰上紧接着也有了触感，被牢牢把握在一双手中。这的确是他的第一次，在这之前，没有人抚摸过那个位置，更不用说进入。  
没等他回答，一股强烈的撕裂感从身后传来，贯入穴内。那里本不是做爱的地方，容不下如此尺寸的硬物，身体各处都在竭力反抗，可臀像是被固定在镜面上似的，即便送葬人捉住衣柜向前挣扎也没法脱离。送葬人低头看向双腿间，更可耻的是，他胯下的东西有了抬头的迹象。大腿内侧染上许多鲜血，顺着腿一点点滑落在地。  
送葬人扶着衣柜站稳，身后的力量加快了速度，朝着他的身体内抽插。听不到身体交合的声音，只有触感是真实存在的，一下下顶在内壁，不断扩入深处。  
“我不是……吩咐过你要坚强勇敢……嗯……所以，你不要惧怕，也不要惊慌……唔!…因为你无论到哪里……唔……”送葬人的身体被顶着向前摇晃，他嘴边挂着几句圣经的词句，视线飘忽不定，想望向墙上的神像，可抬不起头。  
神看到他这副模样还能容得下他吗。  
“别向他祈祷了，神父，他听不到的。”恶魔在他耳旁低语，“放心地叫出声吧，上帝早就聋了。”  
不是这样的，主在听，听所有人的话语。主在看，看得到每个人的行径。  
“啊啊!唔……”  
不知什么时候，泪水堆积在眼角，只要受一点刺激，就会同汗水一起滑过脸颊，在地板上留下新的斑迹。  
“和我想象的一样呢，神父，念着圣经达到高潮，也不失为触摸到神的一种方法。”  
送葬人快没精力去听那个声音在说些什么，他现在害怕极了，同时觉得恶心透顶。被主的敌人侵犯，居然还有了快感。无论多少经文都无法让他平静，直到脑海一片空白，念不出一句祈求神原谅的祷告，他口齿不清地重复着简单的词句，腿间已经湿润，大多是自己的精液。  
“比我想象的还要淫荡，我的小神父，光靠后面就能射了吗。”恶魔轻笑两声。  
始终没有触摸过的性器完全昂起，粉嫩滴着精水，送葬人甚至搞不清这是怎么回事，他从来没有过这种经历，看着腿间晃动的性物只有恐慌。送葬人对污言秽语并无性方面的反应，他只是不知身体为什么有这种状况，该如何应对。后穴涨热难耐，前面也肿胀起来不断滴水。  
“嗯……唔……”他干脆咬住自己的手指，含泪看着一股精液喷泻出，把脚腕上挂着的裤子染得一团糟。拉力终于消失，他双腿一软跪倒在地，双手撑在两侧，离自己留在地上的液体更近了几分。可后穴里的东西没有离开，依然保持着之前的大小。  
“接下来的东西可要接住了。”  
送葬人花了几秒钟想明白那是什么，保持跪着的姿势，交合再一次开始，甚至操出了媚肉，贴在冰冷的镜子上，然后被捣回。不用看都知道，那一片镜面沾满了浊液，接触的肌肤有些打滑。一双手再次控制住送葬人的身体，送葬人想向前逃离也没法挣脱，视线再次压低，只集中在地上的白色液体上。他不经意间朝腿间送去视线，和镜子里的自己四目相对。脸上挂着泪水，腿间有血污和精水，朝镜子翘着屁股，能依稀看到入口被扩张到夸张的大小，有什么东西在其中抽动，但送葬人看不到。他昂首释放的瞬间，一股滚烫的液体进入，射满了小腹似的，一动就会从后面溢出。  
要去洗干净。送葬人跌跌撞撞起身，来不及想镜子里到底有什么，每走一步，黏液在体内晃动，胃里有什么在翻腾，口腔中充斥着腥酸味，一扶在洗手池旁便呕吐不止，胃抽搐着似乎在努力挤出留在身体里的东西。直到筋疲力尽，送葬人大口喘气，打开水龙头冲洗脸上的污渍。抬头的一瞬间，镜子里似乎有另一个人站在他身后，他没有看清长相，但是那双眼睛和记忆里琥珀色的瞳眸重合了。  
“你还是看不到我啊，”炎客听上去有些失望，“这样吧，作为我们关系的开端，你可以定一个词语，只要你说出口，我就会听你的。”  
“我不需要……你滚开。”送葬人听出炎客的意思了，循序渐进想让他签下契约罢了，根本不是什么绝对服从命令。  
“别这么生气，小神父，你总会需要我的。”声音姑且远了，大概在屋子的其他地方游荡。在他再次纠缠之前，送葬人将接下来的沐浴看作驱魔仪式，手指探入穴内，努力洗去浊液，边默念祷词，他甚至觉得，自己的手指正深陷泥潭。那种淫靡的水声，令他反胃的触感。脏死了。  
为了这种事情不再发生，送葬人索性在大腿内侧刻下十字架，做了简单的止血，用纱布包裹住。  
“葬神父，你知道你快疯了，对吧。”镜子里那双琥珀色的眼睛越来越清晰，似乎是随着送葬人不断被削弱的理智而增强。回答炎客的又是冗长无趣的经文，暂且让炎客安静了些。

周日是一周最重要的日子，因为送葬人要在诸多信徒面前举行弥撒仪式，他站在镜子前整理好衣领，那之后送葬人在脖颈和手腕内侧都刻上了印记，这样炎客便无法触摸他。但是，镜中恶魔的轮廓越来越清晰，不再是一双眼睛，几乎整个脸庞都显现，头上有黑色的犄角，和书中描述的恶魔一样。  
“你以为纹身就能挡住我了吗，小神父。”镜中人伸出手，把镜子里送葬人的翅膀捉住，“这年头工具也很丰富的，不用我亲自动手。”  
送葬人向后退两步，明明衣服整齐地穿在身上，镜子里的自己已经被剥下裤子，炎客的手分开了他的腿，捏着一个彩色的小玩意探向后穴。  
「葬神父，你知道你快疯了，对吧」  
这一定是恶魔要让我看到的幻觉，送葬人干脆闭目不视，但椭圆形的塑料制品挤进身体的感觉清晰可辨。他再次睁眼，镜中映像并无异样，身体里的东西，的的确确存在。送葬人不知道那是什么，目前他暂且能无视它的存在。一旦打开门，恶魔就会随着他一起离开，照目前来看，要一直跟在他身后了。  
没有镜子的地方，就看不到炎客的身影。送葬人暂且松了口气。但每路过橱窗，送葬人都不敢接近，因为不知道哪一片反光镜面里会藏着炎客。他只管向前，加快步伐赶到教堂。  
送葬人当然注意到了，每个月参加弥撒的信徒都在递减，今天坐在大堂里等候的只有寥寥数十人。登上圣坛前，送葬人愣住了。一个清晰的人形正站在讲台边，台下的信徒却完全看不到似的，还在交头接耳中。从幕后能看到人形有犄角和一条左右晃动的尾巴，缓缓地，那人回头，穿着一身黑色西装朝他招手。  
送葬人握紧十字架，拿着经书走上圣坛，突然，体内的东西开始震动，向深处挪了挪，他沉住气，手扶着讲台边缘，双腿略微颤抖，勉强站稳。  
“我说，小神父，”炎客翘起二郎腿坐在讲台边上，除了送葬人，没人能看到他，自然要放肆一些，“上次说的安全词的事情，你想好了吗?”  
弥撒即将开始，台下坐满了信徒们，以虔诚的目光看着台上的送葬人。要是他们能看到讲台上坐着一个头上长角的恶魔恐怕会落荒而逃吧，送葬人思绪乱成一团，除了身体里跳动的小东西，还要考虑是否会有第二个人察觉炎客的存在。  
圣乐响起，信徒们纷纷起立，震动比刚才又剧烈了些，送葬人紧闭着嘴，但马上就要到他致候词的环节，还有冗长的诵经。或许是圣乐的安抚作用，又或许是这片祥和的气氛，送葬人渐渐平复情绪，音乐结束后，信徒落座。  
送葬人深吸一口气，念着，“愿主与你们同在。”  
台下众人附和着，“也与你的心灵同在。”  
“上主，求祢垂怜我们。”送葬人瞥了一眼炎客，他正百无聊赖地挨个打量台下的人，然后回头盯着送葬人，露出笑容。  
“因为我们得罪了你。”  
“上主，求祢大发慈悲。”  
“施给我们救恩。”  
“愿全能的天主垂怜我们，赦免我们的罪，使我们得到永生。”送葬人低头画十字，炎客在一旁低语道，“上帝没法让你们永生的，但是我可以。”  
教堂里回荡着“阿门”，台上的人形愈发模糊，最终消失。弥撒结束后，体内的震动停止了，送葬人一如既往地准备听取信徒的告解，刚坐进忏悔室锁上门，炎客的声音在耳边回荡。  
“以为我就这样消失了？”  
送葬人把这当作臆想不去理会，可震动再次开始，小玩具的表面原本光滑，突然充满了凸起，摩擦着穴肉，送葬人手按在大腿上，试图缓解不适。  
“神父，我想向您忏悔，”小窗外已经有人了，而且不止一个。离得这么近，外面的人会听到震动声吗。送葬人觉得这声音震耳欲聋，他并拢了双腿，穴内涌出一股湿液，反而让跳蛋更自由地在其中滑动。不用看也知道，性器逐渐挺立，在祭服下凸出形状，越来越明显。  
“葬神父，保持清醒，信徒们还在等你给他们解答疑惑呢。”炎客朝送葬人耳边吐了口热气。  
保持，清醒。  
“嗯……请讲，”送葬人咬着嘴唇，额角开始冒汗。  
“我之前有跟您讲过……我的父亲……我们搬了家……”  
送葬人听不进去后来的故事，他只想努力克制住释放的欲望，但是跳蛋不会停下，内壁在刺激下不断抽搐，震颤着，送葬人靠在墙上，手按住胯下的东西。忏悔室外的人们没有注意到异样，一个人倾诉过后又是下一个人，似乎不会结束。  
「葬神父，你知道你快疯了，对吧」  
我没有疯，我主……保佑……  
“唔唔！”跳蛋挤进最狭窄的部位，几乎要触到前列腺，送葬人咬住袖子，后穴持续吐露肠液，瞬间收紧，乳头酸胀不堪。待高潮平息，送葬人大汗淋漓地垂着头，却发现性器依然坚挺。  
不对，明明刚才……  
“那是干性射精了，神父，光用后面高潮的感觉怎么样。”炎客的身形逐渐清晰，他正跪在送葬人身前，手指按在胯下。  
送葬人摇头，耳旁嗡嗡声是信徒们忏悔的词句，更遥远的地方飘来修女的谈话声。这间小屋快要盛不下送葬人的羞耻感，送葬人手扶着墙壁，眼睁睁看着炎客含住他的性器，用舌头上下舔弄。  
震动和口腔热度同时刺激着送葬人的神经，他捂着嘴，身体处于高度紧张状态。  
要疯了，受不了了。  
这里是教堂的忏悔室，送葬人，一位神父，正靠着墙壁，被恶魔舔着性器，只隔一块木板是虔诚的信徒，他们会做何想法。  
「匣子里的天使其实是个淫荡的家伙，朝恶魔都能张开双腿。」  
不是这样，要疯掉了，停下。  
“唔呃！”送葬人释放在炎客口中，失神地瘫在座椅上。  
“神父？您没事吧？”  
送葬人颤抖着擦干净嘴角的唾液，“抱歉，我有点累了，明天再来吧，我的孩子。”

“啊……啊……嗯…唔！”  
夜色深沉，烛台上纷纷点亮了烛火，暗淡的亮光有种莫名的温馨感。教堂的最前排座位上有两个身影重叠在一起，送葬人正靠坐在炎客的怀里，下半身衣服早已不翼而飞，双腿朝圣坛的方向敞开。  
「葬神父，你知道你快疯了，对吧」  
“刚才的小玩意把这里面弄的乱七八糟……”炎客说着，手指在穴内搅动，“好像比之前还要湿一些。”  
身体几乎无力抵抗，上一帧记忆还停留在被炎客舔到高潮，等回过神时已经是黑夜，教堂里空荡荡，只剩下他和炎客，衣服也不见了。  
“在这里做爱，你的神是不是会看得一清二楚，葬神父？”炎客在他耳畔轻笑，随手把上衣也撕破了。  
“我命令你停下，恶魔，”送葬人的话语已经毫无威慑力，就像他的身体，轻而易举地被操入，他颤抖着，泪水涌出。究竟是因快感而生的泪水还是因悔恨，送葬人分不清，尝起来都是咸味。  
厅堂里回荡着送葬人的喘息，和穴肉被操动发出的扑哧水声。炎客刻意把送葬人的脚踝向两侧拉住，这样下体的淫靡画面暴露无遗。  
“抬头看看他们，他们可是在瞧着你呢，神父。”  
送葬人无意识地抬头看着神像，还有壁顶画像中的天使。白天里看上去无比祥和，现在却万分狰狞。  
“不要……不要看我……啊啊！嗯…嗯……”送葬人用手捂住脸庞，炎客加快了速度，向上抽顶，一股精水喷在送葬人的腿间，洒落在地。  
好脏……  
炎客捞着送葬人的身体，就这样抱着他，性器保持在体内，每走一步就是一次冲顶。淫水滴了一路，送葬人依旧挡着眼睛，呻吟完全止不住，教堂偌大的空间把他的一呼一吸放大了无数倍。  
“你平时会在这里做弥撒是吗，”炎客松开手，送葬人踉跄着双脚着地，睁眼发现自己正站着讲台前，面对台下空无一人的几十排座位。  
“不要在这里……”送葬人摇头，喃喃念着祷词，“主啊，我向你承认我的罪恶和不义……唔……按自己的需要认罪 ……求…嗯…求你赦免，求你宝血洁净……”  
炎客拉住他的腰，送葬人脚掌离地，只有脚尖和双手能支撑住身体，于是他牢牢扶着讲台，脚前后胡乱踩着，身体里的器官仿佛被顶得七荤八素。泪水啪嗒啪嗒滴在讲台上，身后的撞击越来越剧烈，甚至让送葬人的性器拍打在讲台的下侧，甩出一缕缕湿液。  
“你看这里……空荡荡的，要我帮你填满吗。”炎客轻声问道，低沉的声音仿佛魅惑的魔咒，一时间分不清他说的是身体还是教堂，“哼……小神父，你想歪了吧，我说的是这个破教堂。”  
原来变脏的不只是身体，连意识都被这个恶魔蹂躏一番。  
送葬人垂着头，“我想让人们重新回到这里，让他们相信神。”  
“你自己信神吗？”  
送葬人点点头。  
“那你想让我停下吗？”  
送葬人没有回答。  
炎客几乎是按着他的上半身，不顾力道地顶入，“一个词语，告诉我，我们的契约就算是签定了。”  
“不需要，”送葬人执拗地扭头看着炎客，“离我远点!”  
炎客似乎有些意外，大概没想到送葬人还能做出反抗，“我明白了。你想把身体给我，但是灵魂要独立于我。”  
送葬人没有否认这一点，身后的恶魔果然善于察觉人心。送葬人知道和恶魔做交易筹码不是金钱，而是恶魔感兴趣的东西，例如灵魂，所有权，秘密，等等。  
“我的确……很喜欢你的身体。”炎客吻了一口送葬人的脖颈，“成交。”  
接下来的性爱比之前还要激烈，讲台被推翻在地，送葬人躺倒在圣坛，浑身赤裸，视线集中在穹顶的壁画上，炎客在他耳旁呼吸沉重，舔舐他额角的汗珠，把那当做甘露一般品尝。送葬人脚尖点地，每一次操入都会让他的双腿晃动，但他不愿用腿夹住炎客的身体。这种底线在目前的情况来看有些滑稽，明明身体里射满了恶魔的精液，躺在恶魔的身下发出迷乱的娇吟，唯独保留了一点点倔强。  
视野中最近的是那双眼睛，再向上，是神像空洞无神的双眼。两双眼同时注视着他，他也回望着，羞耻心努力想拉回视线，最终闭上眼，迎接一次又一次的高潮。  
身体温度几句攀升，原本觉得寒冷的圣坛上也让他汗流浃背，脚尖打滑。炎客注意到这一点，抬起他的腿放在肩上，俯身下压，双手向两侧掰着臀肉，让湿穴张得更开，本非做爱的甬道已经完全适应，且渴求着男人的填满，湿的一塌糊涂。  
「葬神父，你知道你快疯了，对吧」  
我知道。可那又怎样。

送葬人自己也知道，他渴望的不是更多信徒，而是被需要的感觉。  
从什么时候开始的呢，对孤独两个字有了莫名的恐惧。

再次醒来时，送葬人正躺在住所的床上，炎客拿着西装，放在床边。  
“今天是大日子，你不会想迟到的。”炎客拉起他，替他换上衣服。  
送葬人发现身体里没有那种黏糊糊的异样感，应该是被清洗过。手腕上的十字架文身几乎消散，指甲泛着黑色，脖颈左侧摸上去多了些细小不易察觉的石块。  
果然，身体离灵魂越来越远了。  
“今天是什么日子，”送葬人被拽到洗手池，炎客帮他洗漱完毕，梳了梳头发。炎客一脸神秘，“去教堂就知道了。”  
教堂外簇拥着一堆人，送葬人很久没有见过那么多人聚集在这里了。他大步上前，询问情况。人群中央是一位讯使，手拿信件，看样子是要交给送葬人的。  
送葬人打开来看，写信的人是教皇，大概是说送葬人要直升大主教，前往另一个辖区。  
“我记得我的愿望是让人们重新信教，”送葬人叠起信件，对这个结果并不满意。  
“我没法改变那么多人的想法，但是我能让你去信徒更多的辖区任职，这不是一个道理吗。”炎客轻笑，“更何况，在更大的教堂里把你干到射不出来，一定很有趣。所以，在你去新辖区就任那天，我还有礼物要送给你。”  
搬行李的时候，送葬人看着房间里的镜子出神。  
“怎么，还在回忆往事?”炎客打趣道。  
并非如此，送葬人扭头，炎客就在他身后站着，可镜子里只有他自己。  
“既然这么喜欢，就把它一起带走呗。”炎客搂着他，吻了吻他的发丝，露出笑容。  
镜子摆在了相同的位置，在全新的家中，紧挨着新的衣柜，装饰简单，和房间的其他家具格格不入。送葬人换上远比普通纯黑色祭服更华丽的塔拉雷，腰间束一条红色缎带，最后挂上一个手掌大的银制十字架在胸口。  
（注：塔拉雷（la talare），这称作是“为神服务的人'”所穿的长袍服，虽然在不同区域，有不同的风格，不过最主要的区别，还是在领口上。一般是以罗马式的设计为主，总共有33颗纽扣，是用来纪念耶稣基督在世间的33年。包括教宗，枢机主教和主教都有穿塔拉雷（la talare）） 炎客上下打量一番，“一定要穿成这样？”  
送葬人冷冷地说，“就职仪式你不能去，那里坐满了主教，教皇也会到场。”  
“这不是我能决定的，你带着我的身体呢，还记得吗，小神父，”炎客把下巴压在送葬人的肩上，镜子里只有送葬人，穿着整齐，一脸冷漠。  
他似乎有点明白现在是什么情况了。他正在失去身体的主导权，恶魔从灵体变为他的身体的一部分，接下来会如何，披着大主教皮的恶魔进入教会？  
“我听得到你在想什么，我说过了，”炎客用手指在送葬人嘴角勾起笑容，“我对神不感兴趣，我就是来见你的。成万上亿的人活在这世上，我只听得到你的声音。所以我立刻赶了过来，就是为了接近你。”  
“如果是为了让我放松警惕，这招行不通的，”送葬人推开炎客的手，炎客干脆搂住他的腰。  
“你就不好奇，花这么多年一直祈祷，为什么出现在你面前的不是神的使者，而是我吗？”  
「因为我们没有区别，藏起自己的模样，试图接近其他人，害怕不被需要的感觉。」  
“从你对着镜子抚摸身体开始，你或许发现了，你越是虚弱，我越是强大。等你意识到的时候，我已经能自如进出教堂。”炎客搂紧送葬人，笑道，“你身上的纹身，再也挡不住我了。”  
送葬人觉得身体发热，视线模糊，“我没有召唤过你……”现在追究这个问题为时已晚，送葬人努力回想这些年的生活，简单枯燥，欲望早已抛在脑后。  
「但你喜欢做爱的感觉，而且渴望被拥抱。那种渴求，你藏不住的。」  
“你在好奇这个声音属于谁，对吧。”炎客托起送葬人的下巴，“再仔细看看。”  
周围没有任何人，不论是镜中还是镜外，但是闭上眼，脑海里出现的是炎客的双眸。  
“这个礼物怎么样，神父，我们现在是一体了。”

鲜花从天而降，黑衣天使从中踱步而出，走向圣堂的中央。  
从走进教堂开始，送葬人的身体开始失控，从眨眼，到迈出的双足，再到心跳，他似乎只是个旁观者，看着炎客操纵着自己走上台面，鞠躬，接下来，腰间的缎带滑落，一点点解开裤子，台下的鼓掌还在继续。  
直到裤子自然滑落在地，人们停止鼓掌。送葬人不想面对众人的视线，炎客强迫他抬头，膝盖抵在他双腿间。身体自然而然作出反应，耳尖热到发烫，嘴边呻吟流泻。  
圣乐响起，送葬人刚站稳，甚至无需扩张，容下了一根炽热的东西。只有讲台能挡住下半身，送葬人捉救命稻草似的紧扶着，咬住嘴唇。  
“最好捂住嘴哦，神父，啊不对，大主教。”  
来不及了。  
炎客甚至抱着送葬人的下半身举起，放置在讲台上，按理说成年人的身体无法趴在一个狭小的讲台上，但送葬人跪趴在上面，似乎没有负担，脸朝向在场的各个主教。肠肉被操出再顶回，如此反复，肌肤拍打声藏在圣乐中，共同奏出淫靡的乐章。  
“啊…嗯……慢……唔唔……”  
保持着交合，两人的唇重叠在一起，被看得一干二净的想法在脑海里回旋，送葬人来不及处理过多的感官刺激，唾液从嘴角滑落，瞳孔渐渐失去焦点。他没精力细想台下的人会如何看待他，身体沉入了快感的漩涡，神经受炎客的一举一动牵连。  
「恶心」  
「好舒服」  
「恶心」  
「喜欢」  
“炎客……停下，求你，”送葬人的双膝在重压下快没知觉了，脑袋里一堆声音叫嚣着，已经搞不清哪一个才是真正的自己。  
“让他们看看我可爱的大主教，”炎客吻遍他的脊背，“做爱是联系灵魂的最好方法，在这里你甚至能触摸到神。”  
“呜……不……要撑破了……”  
“呼……我已经看到天堂了，送葬人。”炎客拉起送葬人的手，十指相交，“天使，接下来的一生，我要和你一起度过了。”  
“主请原谅我……求你赦免我的一切罪恶和不义，求你的宝血洁净 ……吩咐我身上的恶鬼离开，求你拯救我脱离这一切的苦难……”祷词毫不起效，炎客的笑声越来越响，盖过了所有声响。  
太迟了，从签下契约开始，任何挣扎都变得苍白无力。  
平时短暂几分钟的乐曲似乎持续了一个世纪，送葬人无声嘶喊直到喉咙发痛。在圣乐的尾声，身体彻底容纳下炎客的所有，一瞬间，记忆，感情，一些乱七八糟的东西随着热流一并进入。  
「孤独也没什么大不了的」  
「地狱里没人喜欢我，人间总会有，再不济去天堂也行。」  
「听得到他们在想什么有时候很辛苦，因为要表现出不知情的样子」  
「藏起来，偷偷看他们都会做些什么。对，躲在镜子里。」  
「又一个人死掉了，哈哈」  
「又一个人死了——」  
「好孤单。」  
泪水滑下，送葬人睁大了眼，那个躲在镜子里的小恶魔和坐在忏悔室里的自己，不知怎么，有几分相似。  
「天使，接下来的一生，我要和你一起度过了。」  
“他真像个天使。”  
“看他沉醉在圣乐里的模样，真美。”  
“您的选择是正确的，他的确是个合格的大主教。”  
送葬人回过神，台下窃窃私语在被神经无限放大，无一不是赞美，脸上洋溢着笑容。他低头再看一眼，衣服整齐地穿在身上，没有满腿的精液，也没有厌弃的叹气，甚至没有体温升高的感觉，有的只是人们赞赏的眼神。  
那刚才到底是怎么回事。  
“只是个小把戏，不用担心，”炎客的声音在耳畔回荡，“作为交换，我告诉了你我的小秘密。既然我们共用一个大脑，就要好好利用咯。现在，微笑。”  
嘴角久违地上扬，不自然，肌肉早已忘记了那种感觉。

「葬神父，你知道你快疯了，对吧」  
我已经疯了，疯得彻底。  
「我的身体里住着一只恶魔，他比我还要害怕孤独。偷偷看一眼他的内心，就像站在忏悔室外试图看清里面的自己一样。」  
现在，这个匣子变成了自己的身体，容纳两个灵魂，将所有感官和记忆共享。  
「这很美好，不是吗。」  
至少，我们都不再孤独了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May all beings everywhere plagued,  
> 愿世上受尽折磨之处，  
> With suffering of body and mind,  
> 身心遭到摧残之民，  
> Quickly be freed from their illness,  
> 早日脱离苦痛，  
> May those frightened cease to be afraid,  
> 愿被恫胁者不再惧怕，  
> And may those bound be free,  
> 愿受禁锢者获得自由，  
> May the powerless find power,  
> 愿弱者获得力量，  
> And may people think of each other.  
> 愿世人相互体谅睦爱
> 
> 情人节就要甜甜蜜蜜在一起（咆哮  
> 断断续续写了这么多，希望讲明白这个故事了ww  
> 大概从很早开始，炎客已经附身了（不算剧透），说明葬很早开始就想接受炎，只是受教条的阻拦


End file.
